


I'm a little Drunk and I need you Now

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, F/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is feeling upset about things going on between her and Oliver, which leads to a phone call to her favorite scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a little Drunk and I need you Now

**Author's Note:**

> season twoish definitely some canon divergence because I skewed the timeline a ~~lot~~ bit. also this is my first barricity drabble yay.

Felicity sat in her townhouse with a glass of red wine, her second of the night, and an empty container of Ben and Jerry’s mint chocolate cookie. It was supposed to cure the sadness that she was feeling. That’s what ice cream was for, but instead it just made her want to add on another ten minutes of exercise to her routine the next morning. She actually wished she was working that night. She didn’t care if that was in the office or in the arrow cave. Okay, part of her wanted to be working, but she also didn’t want to deal with Oliver. She was frustrated with him and she was sure he felt the same way.

_Because of the life that I lead, I just think it’s better to not be with someone that I could really care about._

Why did he have to say those words? Did he even mean them or was he simply trying to spare her feelings? She did like Oliver. She cared about him and knew that she could really develop feelings towards him. She had started to, but what was the point of that? He told her he didn’t want to be with someone he cared about, but then Sara happened. Those two had history, Sara was gorgeous as much so as her older sister, smart, and strong. It’s extremely obvious that Oliver does care about her. The way he is with her; the glances and kisses. Then why did he say those words to her? 

Might as well have said, “I don’t want to be with you, Felicity.” 

Maybe she was taking it too personally, but it was hard not to. Sara was part of the team and seemed to be good at just about everything. Felicity did like Sara a lot, but these feelings of jealousy gnawed at her insides. She simply wanted to be good enough for someone. Smart enough, pretty enough, funny enough, she just wanted to be enough. Felicity swallowed a large gulp of wine and reached for the bottle to add some more to her glass. If the Sara thing wasn’t enough she had to deal with Oliver being rude to Barry. She didn’t get it. Barry helped them and had even saved Oliver’s life. Yet, he still acted childish and aggressive towards the other male. If he didn’t have Sara and hadn’t explicitly stated that he didn’t want to be with someone he could really care about then she would have said that Oliver was exhibiting jealousy. He wasn’t allowed to be jealousy about anything. He made his decisions. 

He probably wasn’t jealous, even if he did tell her to get her head out of Central City. She didn’t really think he would feel that way about a man that was interested in her. He didn’t have a reason to be. There was nothing between them besides a school girl crush on her end. Oliver was more likely doing his whole alpha male dominance thing, as if it weren’t the 21st century. Barry handled it well, though. 

“Oh, Barry.” Felicity sighed into her glass before taking another drink. That young man was something else. He was kind and smart. Unbelievably awkward, but she wasn’t one to judge when it came to social interactions and awkwardness. She definitely liked him. About as much as she liked Oliver. She thought that was amazing considering she hadn’t known him as long. They just had so much in common. 

He was actually in town at the moment. He was sent by his boss for real this time. She hadn’t seen him yet because he was busy, but she did talk to him on the phone for a bit. It was late in the night, well past midnight, but the more she thought about him the more she wanted to see him. She was lonely and tired of seeing the people around her happy with others. It was a cruel thought, but a person can only take so much cute couple crap before it drives them insane. 

Felicity reached for her phone and pulled up her contact list. Barry was right there at the top. She clicked on his name and smiled at the goofy picture smiling back at her. She finished off her third glass to give her another kick of confidence. Setting the glass down she clicked on the call button and waited for him to answer. She hoped that he would. She teetered on the line between tipsy and drunk and was not in an emotional place to be able to handle getting his voicemail. 

“Felicity?” Barry answered. He didn’t sound like he had been sleeping, thank god. 

“Hi, Barry.” She did her best not to slur her words. 

“Are you okay?” 

She nodded, though, he couldn’t see her. “I’m fine… fine fine fine.” 

He was quiet for a moment, “Are you sure?” He sincerely sounded worried about her. 

“Yes… I just… would you come over here? I miss you.” 

“Yeah, sure. You know if you need anything I’ll be right there for you.” 

“Good.” 

They both said goodbye and the call ended. Felicity had to wait a few minutes before he finally arrived. Those minutes were spent sitting in the same spot on the couch her eyes not really focused on the television that had been on all night. Some discovery channel thing was playing she didn’t even know what they were talking about and didn’t care. 

When the doorbell rang she stood. She stood too quickly making herself a bit dizzy. “Just a second.” She called to him as she tried to regain her balance. She took a deep breath and ventured towards the door. Unlocking it she swung it wide open. “Barryyyyy.” She dragged out his name. 

He gave her a worried look, but stepped inside. “You’ve been drinking? I thought you sounded funny on the phone.” 

“Only a little.” She brought her hand up and showed him with her forefinger and thumb the small amount she had. Felicity closed the door and locked it again. “I’m glad you came.” She said quickly changing the subject. 

“How could I say no to you?” He asked with a charming smile. “I’ve missed you too.” 

He sat down and patted the cushion beside him. She moved to sit down beside him. “Barry?” She started to say. He raised a brow at her, but waited for her to speak. “Do you remember what you said to me?” 

“When?” 

“When you left last time…. If I decided Oliver Queen wasn’t the guy for me?” She bit her lip when she finished. 

He blinked a couple of times, but nodded slowly. “I do.” 

“I don’t think he’s the guy for me.” She whispered. 

“Felicity…” He sounded wary. It wasn’t a lie that he liked her too. He liked her a lot in the same ways that she liked him. He was a good guy and didn’t want to take advantage of the situation. Felicity knew he was going to feel that way. He was just that kind of person. “I don’t want you to regret anything in the morning.” 

Felicity’s hand rest on his leg as she leaned in close to him, “I won’t.” She gave him a pleading look. “Please, Barry.” She whined. “I’m so tired of being lonely.” 

The expression that crossed Barry’s face was one of understanding. His hand reached to cup her cheek as he looked into her eyes. “I really do like you, Felicity. I don’t want to mess this up.” 

She swallowed thickly and leaned into his touch, “You won’t… we won’t.” 

Barry leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her lips gently. Neither of them knew where this was going to take them. They were good friends. Really good friends, but they could be more. Maybe it would lead to nothing, but maybe just maybe something good would come of this. 

Their kiss started slow and sweet, but quickly heated up. It became a mess of sloppy kisses and the tearing away of clothes as if they couldn’t get them off fast enough. Barry, still with his jeans on, lifted Felicity gently. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her into the bedroom. The rest of their clothes came off. Barry dug around in Felicity’s drawer for a condom and slipped it over his length. 

More kisses and hands moving over each other’s bodies. Felicity wrapped her legs around him and groaned at the way he felt. It had been too long. Too long since she felt like this; like she was wanted. The pleasure of their bodies moving together in sync was something she had been craving. Human touch and the way that he looked into her eyes. Even if it was for a short time she could feel the loneliness ebb away. 

They kissed, they thrust, they pulled, and groped until they were both shaking. Their bodies trembling and sweat dripping. Felicity slumped back into the bed and let out a shaky breath. Her chest moved up and down as did Barry’s. He pulled out and she gave a quiet gasp at the loss of contact. After he had rid himself of the condom he moved to lay down beside her. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. 

“You don’t have to thank me.” He said looking down at her. 

Felicity met his gaze and gave him the tiniest smile. She rolled a little and snuggled into him. “Stay the night?” She asked. “Please?” 

“Of course.” He pulled the blanket up over them and kissed the top of her head. 

Felicity wasn’t sure how she felt about all of this now. She didn’t regret it. She wanted this. She wanted to feel like someone wanted her. She wanted to feel something that wasn’t loneliness or sadness. Barry could give her that and she could give it to him. She just didn’t know what she was going to do when he had to leave.


End file.
